The Shaded Blush of Guile
by Fukaie-Kun
Summary: Hibiki comes back to Seito Sanomiya just as he promised. One year has pasted and not everyone is ready for him...This fanfic may have its rating increased due to content additions.


**Chapter 1: Shaded Blush of Guile**

"_Please watch your step, caution the doors are closing"_

The train doors closed behind him and he breathed a heavy sigh and shifted the bag on his shoulder. He was finally back; back to where it all began. He had received a frantic call form Ba-chan just a couple days earlier. His long hair waved playfully in the wind; his foot steps had a certain undeterminable grace for man. His clothes were loose but practical, and his shoes had a slightly used look to them. He flinched when he heard someone shouting behind him. After crawling out from behind the trash can he noticed a young girl leaping to greet a boy coming off the train. They seemed to be just a random couple. Hibiki was understandably skittish due to the terms on which he left and wasn't sure what to expect. But an empty station was the last thing he considered. Hibiki started up the long winding road to his old home of Gochiso; the closer he came the more his anxiety grew. "What if something has happened to Kurage, I mean I had to leave him with Ba-chan because my new landlord wouldn't allow it pets. OH NO!" Hibiki exclaimed in fright and broke of in a full sprint the last kilometer and through open the door to Gochiso. Not a moment after taking his first step into the house gun shots rang out, _Bam, Bam, Bang_. Three objects hit him directly in the chest and laid him out flat clutching his chest. Ba-chan walked emotionless up to him, and gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen the little hag muster. "YOU LAZY FREELOADER! I sent you that message how many days ago; I needed you to be here right away! What don't you understand about urgent!" Ba-chan had returned to a much more predictable state as she leapt up, and down, shouting at him. "But Ba-chan is that any reason to kill me, I mean I apologize for being late, but now there's really no use now, can you bring me some paper please…I would like to leave my will." Hibiki struggled through ragged breath. "You were always looking at thinks from a different perspective, but rubber bullets won't kill you…usually." Ba-chan smiled and helped the now thoroughly embarrassed Hibiki to his knees. Hibiki noticed now that there was something missing. Hibiki snatched the little woman of her feet in panic. "Ba-chan! Where did Kurage go, oh no! I was too late, poor, poor, Kurage you truly became her inu-nabe didn't you. Please forgive me. I have let you down." _Raf, Raf!_ A small furry ball had waddled up behind Hibiki, half-way through his breakdown. "Kurage! Oh Kurage, I can still hear your little voice, I hope that you'll forgive me for not getting you help in time!" Hibiki shouted. Ba-chan's bank stare and general pointing behind him caused him to whirl around fling the small womanhalf-way across the room. Hibiki scooped up Kurage, swinging the startled animal through the air. "Well everything seems to be in order. Hibiki remarked. What could be so tragic to call me back?" Ba-chan frowned dusting herself off, and just muttered, "Follow me."

_Down is Ba-Chan's shop. Screens were flashing, computers beeping, and there was a orderly chaos, as usual, at all times._

Ba-chan solemnly sat down in a chair and began to explain with an exasperated face. "That old hag over at Seito Sannomiya, A tear crept into the corner of her eye. Has contracted cancer, she was forced to step down as principal so that she has a chance to get better." Hibiki looked quizzically at Ba-chan. "Well I can understand you feeling bad for her but isn't that a good thing, I mean now they can hire male teachers, right. I mean with her gone the boys should have it much easier, or am I missing something?" Ba-chan, who was now shouting at him through tears. "You really don't see do you? Now that she isn't there the vice-principal has taken over and she has brought her man hating to its peak! She has gone on an anti-male crusade saying it was all the boys that caused the principal to become ill. She has quarantined them and is subjecting them to who knows what?" Hibiki leapt to his feet and with clenched fists began to walk toward a large round tube. "What are you doing? If you're thinking what I believe you are, you must be insane! I mean it's only been a year since you were last here and I don't know if they are over it yet." Hibiki smiled calmly and placed a blue choker around her neck and with a sweet and gentle voice said. "Ba-chan please get ready, class will soon be in session once again."

**Chapter 2:**

_Click, click, click, click. The familiar sound of heels _


End file.
